Paper Mario: Color Splash
Paper Mario: Color Splash is the fifth game in the Paper Mario series (sixth counting Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam). Story Note: Every level is not listed in detail here Mario finds Princess Peach and Toad at his door with a letter, which turns out to be a Toad drained of all his color. The stamp on the letter points to Prism Island, so they sail there and go to Prisma Fountain, which is supposed to be a glorious rainbow, but is empty. Mario's hammer accidentally fell overboard during the trip, but he finds a Paint Hammer. Out of the fountain appears a paint can named Huey, then a Slurp Guy drains Toad of all his colors. Huey has Mario wring him out for paint, turning into a paper version of himself. Two Shy Guys appear, but using the battle abilities Huey gave him, Mario defeats the Slurp Guy and Shy Guys, who are destroyed. Following Huey's instructions, Mario uses paint to revive Toad. Mario, Peach, Toad, and Huey return to Prisma Fountain, where Huey says the six Big Paint Stars have been stolen. What seems to be the red Big Paint Star is seen at the top of Port Prisma. Reviving drained Toads, Mario finds a bridge is out. After restoring color to some water (which turned a wheel until its color was stolen by a Slurp Guy), Mario obtains the star, which turns out to be a Mini Paint Star instead. This is still a good thing, because Mini Paint Stars lead to Big Paint Stars. Then an airship flies by with a big bucket of paint. After obtaining more Mini Paint Stars, Mario goes to the Crimson Tower, where the red Big Paint Star lies. Mario hijacks and destroys the airship to return the paint to the Crimson Tower. Mario finds the red Big Paint Star being guarded by Morton, and defeats him, obtaining the red Big Paint Star. Mario returns the red Big Paint Star to Prisma Fountain, where it shares its memory of what happened with Mario: All the Big Paint Stars were stolen by Bowser, who is powered up by black paint. Bowser briefly appears to taunt Mario, and leaves, having kidnapped Peach again. Mario, Toad, and Huey decide that if all the Big Paint Stars are found, they will lead to Peach. Mario goes to Kiwano Temple, where he encounters the Big Spiny, destroys him in battle, and obtains a Mini Paint Star. Mario goes to the Golden Coliseum, where Iggy has him fight several enemies at once, but Mario destroys them all with a Star. Iggy fights Mario alongside a Snifit and a Hammer Bro, but Mario defeats all three and obtains the yellow Big Paint Star, which Mario returns to Prisma Fountain. It tells Mario that Bowser's Shy Guys drained the Toad of all his color and mailed him to Mario, as part of Bowser's plan to kidnap Peach. Mario goes to Plum Park, where pure water flows through, but is poisoned by Petey Piranha. Mario defeats Petey Piranha, and he is destroyed, reactivating the fountain and purifying the water, before obtaining a purple Mini Paint Star. Mario goes to Fort Cobalt, where he encounters Ludwig, who designed a ship to destroy Mario with, the Super Ludship. Mario defeats Ludwig, causing Shy Guys to surrender and fork over the blue Big Paint Star, which, once returned to Prisma Fountain, tells Mario that Bowser attacked with many airships and stole the paint. Mario sails a ship with a pirate Toad to Fortune Island, where he defeats Wendy, obtaining the purple Big Paint Star, which, once returned to Prisma Fountain, tells Mario that the Slurp Guys sucked paint out of everything in Port Prisma. Why Bowser wants the paint is unknown. Eventually Mario receives a message from Peach saying that Bowser has been possessed by the black paint, as he has become a different type of beast entirely. Mario boards Sunset Express, bound for Starlight Cape, where he defeats Larry on top of the train. Mario obtains the orange Big Paint Star at Starlight Cape, and returns it to Prisma Fountain, where it tells him that Bowser absorbed black paint from Prisma Fountain - but why was there black paint in Prisma Fountain in the first place? Mario goes to Sacred Forest, where he finds a green Mini Paint Star and runs into Kamek before he can take it. Kamek shrinks Mario and fights him, but Mario defeats Kamek. Near-death, Kamek tries to make Mario so big he can never leave the forest, but is only able to revert Mario back to his original size. Out of respect for Mario, he gives him an item, but it doesn't excuse all the terrible things he's done, and he is destroyed. Mario gets the Mini Paint Star. At Green Energy Plant, Mario enters a Super Mario Bros. 3 level. At the Emerald Circus, Mario finds the green Big Paint Star at the top, being guarded by Lemmy. Mario defeats Lemmy and returns the green Big Paint Star to Prisma Fountain, where it reveals that Bowser used his spinning shell technique to mix all the paint in Prisma Fountain into black paint. This time he didn't have an evil plan, he was just playing around until he became possessed. All six Big Paint Stars create a rainbow path to Bowser's Castle, where Luigi gives Mario a ride there with his green Kart. Upon arrival, Mario fights Roy, and defeats him. Mario and Huey find Bowser's minions bringing all the paint they stole to giant buckets for airships, and discover that Bowser is mixing all the paint together to make black paint, which he intends to use with his Banzai Bills to paint the world black. Mario destroys Bowser's bomb factory and confronts Bowser, who has drained Peach of all color when he caught her spying on him. Mario fights Bowser, knocking enough black paint off him that he returns to his senses. However, the black paint possesses Bowser again. With help from Huey, whom he restores to his 3D form, Mario knocks more black paint off Bowser. Bowser uses the last of his energy, color, and black paint to shoot a dark paint ball at Mario, but Huey blocks and takes all the paint, allowing Mario to defeat Bowser. Mario revives Peach with paint, and the intensity of the battle causes Bowser's castle to collapse. Mario, Luigi, and Peach escape, but Huey stays behind to destroy the black paint. He wrings out Bowser's entire castle of all its black paint, turning the castle into a card. With all the black paint inside him, Huey flies into space and explodes to avoid the black paint hurting anypony else. While watching a fireworks celebration, Mario, Peach, and Toad notice Bowser and the Koopalings flying an airship, still alive. Peach hopes they learned their lesson (though Bowser was possessed this time). Characters *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Bowser *Toad *Huey *Morton Koopa Jr. *Iggy Koopa *Ludwig von Koopa *Wendy O. Koopa *Larry Koopa *Lemmy Koopa *Roy Koopa *Kamek *Petey Piranha Locations TBA Enemies TBA Bosses *Morton Koopa Jr. *Iggy Koopa *Ludwig von Koopa *Wendy O. Koopa *Larry Koopa *Lemmy Koopa *Roy Koopa *Bowser Minibosses *Big Spiny *Petey Piranha *Kamek Trivia *Bowser doesn't do anything evil in this game unless he is possessed by the black paint. This imlies that Bowser's apparent redemption in Super Paper Mario is final, and Paper Mario: Sticker Star and Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam are set before Super Paper Mario. *This is the first appearance of the Paper Koopalings. *The train, Sunset Express, leads to Starlight cape. Sunset and Starlight are also the names of two similarly-redeemed villains (with similar names to Twilight Sparkle) in the TV series, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Category:Games Category:Wii U games